$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 2 \\ 4 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ A$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -10 $